


Fresh Starts and New Friends

by KatrinaKenyon



Series: The Power of Friendship [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe x Nora Darhk friendship, F/F, Takes places after 4x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Ava worries too much over Nora and Nora reluctantly lets her.





	Fresh Starts and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for you guys. I really love the idea of Nora and Ava being friends.

Nora sat in a sterile white medical chair in the Waverider’s medical bay while her kind of friend and new boss, Ava Sharpe, fussed over her. The director had already run through a number of neurological exams and had Gideon do a complete medical workup to ensure that she didn’t sustain any damage after Mona… no, after Wolfie had bonked their heads together.

“Ava, I’m fine,” she said pushing the director’s hand away from her head. 

And she really was fine, a little sore maybe, but definitely no permanent damage. Despite the mild annoyance she felt at all the poking and prodding, she found Ava’s concern to be touching. 

It was kind of a marvel how far they’d come, from being captor and prisoner to friends who were in a book club together and confided in each other on occasion. The director she had first met when she turned herself into the Time Bureau was a strict, no-nonsense woman, but now she could see how warm and kind the woman in front of her was. She was fond of Ava and she was invested in this fledgling friendship.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the director asked again.

Ava’s steel blue eyes searched her own, and she felt like the director could see everything that she was feeling in that moment. 

She gave Ava a small reassuring smile. “Yes, just a little headache from knocking my head on yours.”

She reached up to touch her temple, wincing when she accidentally put pressure on the bruise already forming there. She could practically see the director’s worry grow, but it was mixed with something else now. Something that looked a lot like guilt. 

“Shouldn’t we be concerned about you too?” she said, trying to distract the director. 

“Oh no, I’m fine. I’m built tough,” Ava said, lips quirking up, seemingly amused with herself. 

A clone joke? She arched an eyebrow at Ava, but the director just shrugged and returned to examining her head again. She saw Ava open her mouth to speak, but stopped her before the other woman could get a word out.

“If you ask me if I’m okay again, I’m going to use my magic to zip your mouth shut.”

Ava gave her a little frown that turned into a pout. It was cute and she bet Sara probably had a hard time saying no to that face. 

Ava sighed. “Sorry. It’s just…I feel terrible. It was your first day at work and it was a disaster. I wanted this to be a fresh start for you.”

She reached out squeezed the director’s forearm in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“It was,” she reassured Ava. “I started today as a free woman. No holding cells to keep me in, no cults to turn me into the perfect vessel, no demons using my body. I have to face down another demon, sure, but you gave me a choice. I’m grateful and as far as I’m concerned, I was just doing my job today.” 

She smiled again, eyes shining just a little. Maybe she did have a concussion because she was getting too damn emotional. 

Ava smiled back. “Well, okay, but maybe we should have Gideon check you over one more time?”

She groaned out loud. 

“It’s best just to let her fuss over you,” Sara said walking into the med bay and coming to stand by the director. “She’ll just get more stressed out if you don’t and she’s going to do it anyways.”

“Hey!” Ava protested.

Sara chuckled and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on the director’s lips. She smirked as she watched her friend blush and look at the ground in response to that minor PDA. 

“Okay, so back to business. We have some important things to talk about director.” Sara turned to Nora and addressed her as well. “Agent Darhk.”

She sat up a little straighter feeling oddly proud. She could get used to that title.

“Right,” Ava said looking at her again, a little less worried this time, but the concern was still there. “After one more scan?”

She looked heavenwards for a moment, before giving in. 

“After one more scan,” she agreed.


End file.
